A painter must have both a supply of paint (e.g., a paint can) and a tool for applying the paint (e.g., a paintbrush, roller, or sponge pad), each immediately accessible at the location to be painted.
A surface to be painted may be accessible from the ground, in which case the paint supply may be placed on the ground, requiring the painter to repeatedly stoop to reapply paint to the application tool. Such movement is both inefficient and potentially messy as it requires that the paint-laden tool travel a relatively long distance over which it may drip paint. The container may be placed on a stool or other support. However, the support may not be sufficiently stable and, in any event, the support must be repeatedly moved as the painter travels along the surface to be painted.
Very often, it is necessary for the painter to climb a ladder or scaffolding to access surfaces to be painted. Again, the paint supply and tool must be readily accessible. The ladder or scaffolding may be unstable so that placement of the paint container on the ladder or scaffolding risks spilling the paint. Moreover, it is often necessary for the painter to have one or both hands free to ascend and descend the ladder or scaffolding, although the paint supply and tool must somehow be carried up the ladder or scaffolding.
Very often, tools other than paint application tools are needed at the location to be painted. For example, a caulk gun or scraper tool may be needed to prepare the surface for painting. It is desirable that these items be kept close at hand so that they may be accessed as needed.
Thus, there exists a need for a means for supporting a paint supply and a paint application tool such that the paint and tool are readily accessible and may be transported with the painter, while at the same time allowing the painter the use of both hands as needed.